New
by Falling-Fates
Summary: She is new in ways that are unexpected. Will they figure it out.
1. Chapter 1

A.N. I do not own any of the characters from the _Covenant_. I have created original characters which are mine. This story will switch writing styles as it goes so be prepared.

August 31

It was never my intention to ever return to Spencer. I am not prepared to deal with the people who were part of a life that seems so distant from my current being. I cannot help but worry if I will see him or if he will recognize me. Yes I have had some facial reconstruction but I am still fearful. I haven't written about what happened four years ago and it is hard even now that the wounds have healed.

Four years ago my sister was murdered while on a weekend trip. She was eighteen and beautiful. My family went to look at NYU. The Saturday night that we were there Hannah and I went to a restaurant in Little Italy. Hannah and I had a special connection that most people do not understand. She was my role model and I was her rock. On the way back to the hotel a man came up to my sister and me and pulled us into an alley. This is the moment where my memories fade but the next thing I remembered was being in a hospital. That was when I found out that Hannah had been raped and murdered. I was the key witness in the case.

When I got home after that weekend I was bruised all over my face and had multiple broken ribs. I was granted a week off of school for mourning which was clearly not enough time. On the first day back at school I was stared at and whispered about. My sister was loved by everyone at Spencer and rumors had begun circulating that it was my fault. I was blamed for her death. I lost all my friends. After being back for a week a group of guys and girls from Hannah's grade beat me up in the parking lot and left me laying on the ground. Yet again I blacked out. Within a week of my assault my parents and I had moved to California. This was our choice destination because I needed extensive facial reconstruction to fix the ten broken bones in my face.

Now four years later I am stuck going to Spencer again because my father's company wants him to run the firm in Boston. I fear that people are going to be able to see through the new shell that I have on my body and realize the girl now named Casey Brooks is actual Emma Lindt the girl they alienated four years ago.

There is one person that I fear seeing again. Reid Garwin. He was my boyfriend when everything happened. I know I said that I had no friends but I had shut him and his friends out when I was going through everything. My biggest regret is that I never told him I was leaving.

I am doubting he will recognize me. The old me was flat chested and curveless now I have curves and an ample chest. You could potentially call my body the typical "cali girl" but I don't like to think that I am anything like the self absorbed stigma placed on women in California. Other than my face being different my hair color has also changed my former blonde hair has been dyed to an auburn shade that makes my eyes pop like the "ocean in San Juan" according to Rico my hairstylist.

That is all for now…


	2. Chapter 2

A.N. I do not own any of the characters from the _Covenant_. I have created original characters which are mine. This story will switch writing styles as it goes so be prepared.

Casey walked out the door of her single dorm room. Due to her parents being in Boston she was stuck living in on campus housing but luckily she scored a single. Not only was she in dorms but she was in the mixed dorm, meaning rooms alternated between girls and guys by room (girls-boys-girls-and so on). This was prime senior living territory. In addition it was the dorm that Reid wanted to live in from sixth grade.

Casey was too nervous to look at the rooms list given to her by her RA. She kept it in the envelope glued shut. Inside the envelope she could find out exactly who lived where in her dorm. This was something that told her exactly where all of the people she feared and abandoned lived. In her mind as long as the enveloped was sealed they did not exist. To her this was perfectly okay….

Reid rolled over to find that the blonde with the big tits was still in his bed. This was an uncommon occurrence due to his strict no sleepovers policy. Usually he kicked the girl out of his room within seconds of his climax regardless of her orgasm situation. This was the behavior that got Reid a bad reputation on the bathroom stall walls but a "good" reputation with best friends. Reid had found the easiest way into a girl's pants is to sleep with her best friend then be an ass, suddenly they all want you.

Sex was a meaningless thing to Reid. He felt no connection to any girl other than sexual attraction which dissipated once she took her pants off and made herself the injured zebra to the lion. He was not always this way he used to have feelings, he used to love other people. Most of his friends and family told him fourteen was too young to be able to fall in love but Reid had fallen and crashed into love.

The news that Emma moved shocked Reid into a world of ice. His heart froze and he was crushed. I was one month after she left that Reid decided that he was never going to hear from her again and found the only way to suppress his feelings for Emma was to sleep with all the girls he could. For a moment when Reid is pumping away he feels empty inside and then pleasure takes over ending the spiral throwing him back to a world of hurt within himself….

Casey walked through the doors to the commons for a quick breakfast before her Advanced Photography Studio class. Casey wants to become a photographer for National Geographic so she can travel and not have to share feelings with other people. For the last four years Casey has lived with regret and guilt. Some about her sister's death and the blame that she feels and most for leaving the person she loved most. Reid was there for her when she asked for him and she pushed him away when she truly needed him. Other than her sister Reid was the one person who understood her and that she felt comfortable being herself with.

After paying for her apple and milk Casey sat down on a couch in the corner of the commons. Pulling out a book and her ipod she bit into her apple. About 20 pages later and half of the Adele cd down her ipod died. She wrapped the cord to her headphones up when the door about ten feet from her opened. She glanced up and saw a flash of blonde and the all too familiar laugh….


	3. Chapter 3

A.N. I do not own any of the characters from the _Covenant_. I have created original characters which are mine. This story will switch writing styles as it goes so be prepared.

Reid. This was something that Casey was hoping she would not have to deal with. Day one and her plan to avoid Reid and the sons was not going so well. If she sat quietly in the corner no one would notice she was sitting there or at least that was the idea but how could she know that Reid had become such an outgoing character.

"Hey!" the familiar boy said "You new?" Little did he know but this was someone he knew and someone he wished would never have dropped out of his life.

Shaded by a book and a curtain of hair she replied, "Yeah." Avoiding eye contact seemed like the only logical solution to the problem. Maybe if she looked intensely into her book they would walk away. It worked, they shared a swift see you later and the sons along with the love of Casey's life moved on through the caf.

Reid POV

Her voice is familiar. I can't help but look back at the dark haired stranger. Something about her draws me into her like I know her, no like she knows me.

_I know this is shorter than short but I am in a block right now and this was all that would come out right now so I am figuring this is better than nothing._


	4. Chapter 4

A.N. I do not own any of the characters from the _Covenant_. I have created original characters which are mine. This story will switch writing styles as it goes so be prepared.

I never knew this would be so hard. Going back to school here may have been the worst decision ever made by anyone in the whole entire world. As much as I want to look up and scream 'REID' I can't. It wasn't until I saw him that I realized exactly how hard this would be. I used to think that this would be easy and I could finish the year strong before heading to NYU but that came to a crashing halt about a minute ago.

Why did we have to share the same English class? I am now forced to see him every day. In other circumstances I would not have minded looking at him but being the girl who single-handedly broke Reid's heart made this difficult.

He grew up. In my mind Reid never changed he remained the same. I am not saying that this was the first time I had seen Reid. There is a wonderful thing us teens take part in on almost a daily basis, facebook creeping. I admit that I had searched him on facebook but the profile was private and the pictures were always too small to get a good look. Nothing compared to the shock I had this morning when I saw the boy I loved, love, grown up. His face was masculine and his shoulders were broad. He was thin but not a twig. The icy color of his eyes still bore into your soul with every glance and believe me he was glancing a lot right now.

I would do anything to take his attention off of me at this very moment. It would be nice to just fade into the gaudy wallpaper till the end of the year. I can feel my heart racing 'Does he know who I am?' At that moment he looked away towards the door. My eyes followed the path his were taking and ended up on the obviously fake rack of some bleach blonde bimbo. This girl looked like she just stepped off the set of a porno shoot. I watched as she walked toward Reid. She leaned over his desk showing Reid her fake tits and my half of the room her lack of underwear. Why is Reid talking to this slut? He is so much better than that. The thoughts were taking over my mind and I was about to walk over there and punch that bitch in the face when a voice whispered, "Finally, the school slut fucks the womanizer."

"Excuse me?" I looked to see who said that awful thing, I guess I shouldn't be talking considering I thought the same thing of her but what was said of Reid was utterly false.

"You're new huh?" said the girl with wavy red hair. She looked strangely familiar.

"Yeah. Why did you say that?" From the way she looked at me I am guessing she bought my attempt at pretending I had no idea who those people are.

"Well she has had more dick in her than this school has in total and he uses women for sex then forgets them once he finds the fucking boring." I knew this girl. Jenna Morris, my childhood neighbor. She was so different; no longer a brunette, ungodly thin and vicious.

"Who are they?" Obviously she did not recognize me so I might as well continue the new girl card. I knew Reid but I had no clue about the girl.

"Well the man-whore is Reid Garwin, part of a cult or something known as the sons of Ipswitch and the girl is Isabella Bridgeman, the residential school slut. I heard she makes house calls." I can't take this. The person I love more than anyone and my former best girlfriend, screwing. What happened to her? She used to be so innocent and not blonde. "Her boobs were a birthday present from her parents freshman year." The year I left her. "She got all self conscious after her friend left, like she had no one to hang with so after Christmas break she didn't come back to school. Teachers mailed her homework and shit. A month later she returned looking like she found the fountain of silicon or something. Boy was she popular then."

"What about the guy?" I don't know if I can take hearing what happened to him considering what my leaving did to Izzy.

"The same girl, she was my neighbor. They were destined for each other and one day her family was gone without a warning or goodbye. He was like super depressed the whole year then sophomore year he came back and began sleeping with whatever slut he could get. My theory is that he is still depressed. I mean when we fucked he called me by her name, Emma." I feel like I am going to throw up. What had I done? I need a bathroom now.

POV change

Casey slid down the stall wall to the cold tile floor. She wiped the vomit from her mouth with a piece of toilet paper. She felt numb. Never in a million years would Casey have thought that she could cause so much hurt to someone. She hated herself, she hated what she had done. Two people who were there for her were ruined forever. There was no way to fix what she had done. All that she could do was pretend that nothing was wrong.

She walked back into the classroom and sat in her seat. It was her luck that class hadn't started yet. Casey took her eyes off of her notebook for one moment to see that Reid was staring at her. She quickly glanced away before he recognized the girl who ruined his life.

Casey POV

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine just ate something bad this morning."

"Umm…sure. Just so you know we have an awesome health center; pregnancy tests and free condoms." Thank god she thought I was pregnant and not reacting to what she told me earlier.

"I'm not pregnant. I'm Casey by the way, I don't think I introduced myself."

"I'm Jenna. You want some gum?" Oh shit my breath. I totally forgot that I just threw up.

"Thanks."

I slipped the gum in my mouth just as the final bell rang meaning class was starting. I feel my body burning from the intense stare Reid is giving me. I try to get my mind off of him but it is hard when I know he is staring at me.

The fifty minutes of class seemed to take forever but when the bell rang I packed my bag and headed out of the door as fast as humanly possible. I thought I was in the clear when I reached the hallway but the next thing I know a hand grabbed my shoulder and turned me around.

"Hi, I'm Reid."


	5. Chapter 5

It was now or never.

"I'm Casey." I cant look in his eyes without feeling the urge to kiss him or do more.

"Are you okay you looked pretty sick in there?" Stepping toward me like he was trying to make me want him. This was not the boy I left and I hate myself for that.

"Yeah I am fine. Pressure of a new school."

"Oh gotcha. So where are you from?"

"California" I should have said Vermont of Rhode Island or something.

"I always wanted to go there. I knew a family a few years ago that I heard moved there. I'm not sure if it's true….anyway if you need a private tour around let me know." I don't like the way he is touching my arm, sexy and stuff. It's like he does this to everyone.

"I don't know. I have to go to class." Turn and rush away, maybe he will go away.

"It was nice to meet you Casey."

The pure impact of what I caused was truly hitting me now. I hurt him and he changed because of it.

REID POV

Damn she has a nice ass. I haven't thought that for years since Emma. I need to stop thinking about her. She is gone and never coming back.

This Casey girl makes me feel different. Yeah I wanna fuck the shit out of her but I also wanna cuddle on the couch with her all day. Its been a long time since I felt that way about anyone and now I just met a girl and I wanted to keep her safe. For some reason I feel the need to protect Casey like she is going to get hurt or something.

Anyways , I have a "study" date with Isabella right now in the girls locker room (she has gym). I will definitely make sure she gets her exercise. After this I am done with her, she is getting boring in bed. Little Reid prepare for action.

"B you here?" I feel small hands slide around my waist.

"Hi sexy." I turn around. Oh shit look at that. She is fucking wearing nothing. Damn. I hate the tits though. I like natural breasts more they feel better.

"Well hey there. I am enjoying your outfit." Last time I thought the way she rubs me was good but now it's kind of poor. Hell I thought sluts were good at hand jobs.

"Reid I want you to fuck me against the lockers." She has now removed my clothing from my body.

"I think I can do that"

….

I feel a little relief after my afternoon romp with B. Is it sad that I think of her as such a slut that I can leave her unfinished and pissed on the bench. To me it's all about my satisfaction and these girls are all just cum dumpsters for me. Emma was the only girl that I ever felt differently about. Maybe that was because she didn't give it away to me. In fact we never had sex. It wasn't important to us to have a loving relationship. We wanted to enjoy being a teens while we could and not rush into things when we were to immature to deal with the possible consequences. By no means did we not do anything but we just didn't have sex.

**Casey POV**

My bed feels amazing. This has been the worst day of my life. I was forced to watch the people I loved become something horrible. I need to forget them or I will feel bad for the rest of my life. Let go.


	6. Chapter 6

**Casey POV**

Its been a week since I swore off Reid forever. I did not think this week would have been as hard as it was. First of all Reid and I share like 8 million classes. Then he tried to talk to me everyday and I try to run away. I am pretty sure all of the running has left me at least 10 pounds thinner. I have also witnessed the destruction of Izzy or what is left of her along with the biggest mistake I could have made.

**Past POV**

I feel so pathetic for having to sit on the quad just to avoid Reid. My attempt to avoid him is proving pointless because he is now approaching me.

"If I could guess I would say you are avoiding me" Shit plan foiled.

"no" I said sheepishly.

"I don't see why you are making the effort to avoid me because I am going to continue to find you."

"Why do you want to be my friend so much?" Curiosity was getting the best of me.

"I'm not sure I feel drawn to you and can't explain it."

"I'm nothing special." Was I having a genuine conversation with Reid?

"You are more special than I can explain." This was the Reid I knew.

I need to change the subject, "Where is your girlfriend?"

"What girlfriend?"

"Izzy."

"No one has called her that since…."he stared at me like he was actually seeing the real me then glanced away "she's not my girlfriend." I glanced up towards the Caf.

"Well she is walking over here like she is yours."

"Shit." He muttered under his breath.

"Fucking Reid Garwin. What the hell are you doing with this slut?" Well that is not what I expected from my former friend.

"Bell, I can be with whoever I want. You were a good fuck before but I am bored with you. You are not my girlfriend and never will be. Reid Garwin doesn't do girlfriends anymore." I have seen the face Izzy made only once before: when her puppy was run over.

"Fuck you!" she screamed before she ran back to the school.

"So where were we?" Reid asked like none of that just happened.

"Well I was leaving." I could not be around him right now. I had my glimpse of him and then it was shattered by the monster. "Bye Rye." Fuck that was my nickname for him before. He is going to know.

"What did you say?" I stopped dead in my tracks. "Who told you that name?" I was the only one to know that name.

"I have to go." I ran as fast as I could toward the dorms.

**Present POV**

I fucked up big time. I didn't go to classes today because I was afraid to face him. I revealed something that could destroy the whole world that I had created to avoid questions and harm.

My new friend that I have created over the last week decided that I was not staying in tonight no matter how "sick" I was. The knock on the door let me know that Sarah was here. We lived next door to each other. She was new this year and so was I, sort of. She was coming over to get me ready because she was taking me with her and some guy that she met last night at the pool.

"Hey girl! Let's get to work." I wasn't quite sure if I wanted to do this.

"Okay, if I have to."

"You do" She said with a smile as she opened my closet.

It took an hour but she had curled my long wavy hair into loose beachy ringlets which meant that I actually had to wear my hair down for a change. She applied make up outside of my normal mascara and chapstick. I have to admit that the natural but sexy look was working for me. I am dressed in my broken-in skinny jeans, a dark blue tank top and a brown boyfriend sweater. She also had me in my brown ankle booties that looked like little cowboy boots. I refused to wear heels and the short dress she picked out before so she had made me pick something till she approved. I'm not sure where she is taking me but I would feel bad if I ditched her.

No, I know who drives that car. They got it on their sixteenth birthday. Caleb Danvers. I am not sure if I can do this. If Caleb is there then the rest of the sons are there and if the rest of the sons are there then Reid is there and that would be bad.

I have to stop myself so I don't look worried, "Sarah, I am not feeling so well anymore."

"Oh shut it. You feel fine" she said with a giggle. "Oh this is Caleb. Caleb this is Casey."

"It's nice to meet you Casey. I think we ran into each other in the Café earlier this week" I can't help but think that he knows and the jig is up.

"Nice to meet you too and yeah I think so" I quickly turn my head to avoid him recognizing me.

"Good you know each other. Let's go" Sarah is way to giddy.

I can't help but think that the ride to Nicky's would have been very uncomfortable if Sarah was not there. She talked with Caleb the whole time making it hard for him to question me. All he got was where I was from and that was fine by me.

Once at Nicky's I avoided the pool table knowing that was the best bet for avoiding Reid. Caleb went to get us something to drink and talk to the other sons while Sarah and I sat down. I am in desperate need of liquid because having to change my voice all the time was wearing my throat down. I am well aware that changing my voice only enhanced my paranoia that everyone would recognize me but it makes me feel secure.

An hour into the night I still haven't seen Reid and that is a good thing. Caleb talks with Sarah, Pogue and Kate and I slowly sip my drink. I have attempted to make it obvious that I do not want to be here but inside I really do. It was one of my favorite places to be with Reid. We used to shoot pool and eat the best fries in town for hours. The silence in my head is broken by a familiar voice,

"Caleb, Reid is cheating big time" Tyler, I know who is next.

"Shit baby boy, tattle much" Reid. I am so screwed. "Casey? What are you doing here?"

"Sarah asked me" I hide my face behind my hair.

"I didn't recognize you with your hair down."

I feel my cheeks starting to blush, "Oh that's nice." I can't believe that is the best I could come up with.

"Why don't you guys go outside?" Caleb always was the one to take control even in the situations that were not his to deal with.

"Casey would you join me outside?" Reid asks and I know exactly what he wants.

"Sure. " I am done.

Once outside Reid backs me up against a wall and with normal people I would say he is too close for comfort but this is my Reid.

"Who told you that nickname?" Reid spits out.

"No one, I made it up." I hope I can get away with it. I hide my eyes from his gaze but he tilts my head up so I have no choice to look into his icy blue eyes.

"Who the fuck told" he yells but then suddenly stops and I see his eyes well up with tears "Emma?"

**I am really proud of this chapter. I was not sure if I would reveal her this early but I have thought of some better stuff with her dual character that would need me to reveal her earlier. This is not nearing its end don't worry. Please comment and let me know what you think, also throw out your ideas of what you think should happen and I may include them. enjoy! **


	7. Authors Note

AN- Good news all who like this story. I am back! I am currently working on a long chapter and a few more after that so I can post up to four chapters this week. I am excited to get the ball rolling again on this story and have some good ideas for the future of it.


	8. Chapter 7

AN- Casey/Emma are going to be used intermingling. Just to warn you.

Emma felt the bits and pieces of her life crumble. Reid figured her out and now she could not stay. She had hurt him too much to be around him and her fate at Spencer lays in the balance of Reid's hands.

"I'm sorry, I have to go" Emma turned and ran out the door before the dam in her eye broke.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Of course Reid would follow her.

"I…I…"

"Just spit it out!"

"I can't!"

"You think you can leave without a trace and expect to sneak back into my life unnoticed? Where have you been for the last four years?"

" I told you."

"Why did you just leave?" That was both of their breaking point. Tears spilled over their eyes.

"I was scared. Leaving you was the hardest thing I have ever had to do and I regret it every day."

Reid stepped closer to Emma and looked down at her. "When you left a piece of me died."

"All of me died" Emma whispered. Reid grasped her face and kissed her. His lips full of pent up love from the last four years.

"Let me take you home."

"Reid, I don't think that is a good idea."

"Please, I went without you for four years and I don't want to go another minute that I don't have to without you."

"Okay." Reid interlocked his fingers with Emma's as he walked her to the passenger's side of his car. The drive was quiet in a content way, like she had never left.

All the nervousness that Emma felt about Reid finding out had dissipated. His lack of anger at this moment was comforting and Emma could not help but want to kiss him. Reid's arm jerked when Emma stopped him in the hallway outside her room, "kiss me" she whispered to him. He complied lovingly. As soon as their lips touched Emma felt her phone vibrate. Sarah was calling. Ignore. 'I'll text her later' she thought.

"I should go" Emma said, her forehead touching Reid's.

"I already told you that I am not going another minute without you."

"You cannot be around me all the time."

"Is that a challenge? You know how stubborn I am, that has not changed."

"Fine, come in." Emma opened the door and Reid stepped into her room and sat on her bed. He acted as if he owned her room.

"Will you tell me why?" Reid's question caused extreme amounts of anxiety to build in Emma.

"I was scared. People were horrible to me…"

"I would have protected you" Reid interjected.

"My sister was loved and I took the blame. It wasn't my fault. When I came back I became a villain instead of a victim. At that moment I needed to leave but I knew I couldn't tell you. If I told you, you would have come to find me and I needed a clean break or it would hurt too much to abandon you like that."

"It hurt anyway. I heard rumors that you left and when I went to your house it was as if no one had ever lived there. I felt betrayed. You just left me like I was nothing, like we meant nothing to you."

"I wanted to tell you but I couldn't."

Reid stood up and embraced the crying girl. He loved her so much and no matter how many girls he fucked he would always love her. "I like your new hair" Reid's feeble attempt to make her laugh worked. Emma let out a small laugh before looking up at Reid. "I know." Emma didn't have to say it for Reid to know she was sorry.

"I think I look good with reddish hair" Emma was going to embrace the change of subject wholeheartedly.

"It looks sexy." That was a bizarre comment for Emma to hear Reid say but she supposed they were seventeen now and hormones had caused them to become far more sexual then when they were thirteen.

"I will have to get used to your new lingo" Emma quipped before giving Reid a quick kiss.

"Will you start where we left off with me?" Reid looked down at the woman in his arms lovingly.

"Of course I will."


End file.
